User blog:Dark is Near/Blackshirts vs Gestapo
Gestapo, the ruthless secret police of Germany when the Nazis were in power who assisted in the killing of millions VS Blackshirts, the paramilitary facists of Italy who removed any threat to their empire swiftly and without mercy Warriors Blackshirts The Blackshirts were Fascist, paramilitary Italians who united and served before World War II. They remained in service until the end of the war. Formally the Blackshirts are known as the Milizia Volontaria per la Sicurezza Nazionale, or National Security Volunteer Militia. Formed by the dictator Benito Mussolini, the main objective of the Blackshirts was to remove any threats to the Fascist empire. The group's role evolved and they became a paramilitary force that soon operated in Africa. Members helped fight in the invasion of Ethiopia, Italy's rival at this time, and helped topple Ethiopia's government. The group soon fought alongside Italian regulars after they proved their military worth in the African campaigns. Gestapo The Gestapo was Nazi Germany's official secret police force. The term "gestapo" is an abbreviation for its formal name, Geheime Staatspolizei. Formed in 1934, the Gestapo was lead by Schutzstaffel officer Heinrich Himmler. They were deployed to investigate and combat enemies of the state. It had complete authority over investigations in treason, espionage, and sabotage. During the second World War, the Gestapo included 46,000 members. As the persecution of Jews progressed throughout Germany-held Europe, the police force was also assigned to keep imprisoned Jewish people in check. They were also given orders to detain, and execute, Jews. Many of the Gestapo members include former police officers, SS regulars, and other government agents. Each member had to have received police training prior to enlisting into the Gestapo. Weapons Melee Gun Melee (Blackshirts) The use of a gun as a melee weapons is an old concept, but still practiced. There is pistol-whipping, which uses a pistol as a club. Usually blunt trauma, though amount of damage depends on the weight of the gun, materials, etc. Buttstroking (or rifle-whipping as I call it) is using the stock of a large gun such as a rifle as a melee weapon. Surprisingly lethal. The barrel of guns can also jab opponent body parts, and can burn if recently fired then jabbed with. Dress Dagger (Gestapo) A double-edged blade modeled after an older Swiss dagger, the dagger's hilt is distinctive, featuring an inward bent crescent-shaped bar at the end of the hilt. Handguns Beretta Model M1935 (Blackshirts) The Beretta was based on the design of the Walther pistols from Germany. The pistol has reliable feeding and was easy to maintain due to few parts. 7.65x17mm Browning SR (.32 ACP) cartridge was used. Pistol has a short effective range and the reloading is slow. Cartridge can take 8 rounds. Known to be rugged and reliable. Walther PPK (Gestapo) The stereotype secret agent gun dosen't have as nice of a history as you think. Weighs around 590g/21oz, firing the 7.65x17mm cartridge. Semi-auto with a capacity of 7 rounds, and an unknown range. Easy to conceal. Submachine Guns Beretta Model 38 (Blackshirts) Called the best Italian small arm of World War II. Uses 9mm caliber bullets and can accept different sized magazines (will be using the 30 round magazine for the purpose of the match). Rate of fire was 600mm and had an effective range of 250 meters. MP 40 (Gestapo) The MP40 was a German 9mm submachine gun made from stamped metal parts, introduced in 1940. The weapon fired a 9mm round from a 32-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute and a range of 150-200 meters. Widely used back then. Known to be more reliable than other submachine guns around that time. Rifles Carcano Rifle (Blackshirts) The Carcano was the standard rifle for Italy during World War II. 6 round internal magazine for 6.5x52mm Mannlicher-Carcano rounds. Had a weight of 3.4kg and a length 1055mm. Range of 600 meters. Used iron sights primarily. Karabiner 98k Rifle (Gestapo) A traditional German rifle. Had a 5 round internal magazine while firing the 7.92x5mm Mauser rounds. Range of 500 meters, but was known for great accuracy and reliability. Sometimes had telescopes sights. Long Range Automatics Breda 30 Light Machine Gun (Blackshirts) A rather sad machine gun. Used 20 round stripper clips. Known for being a very poor weapon, with a slow rate of fire at 500 rounds a minute, while firing the underpowered 6.5x52mm rounds. And is also highly prone to major jamming. Had a complicated barrel change and was rather slow to reload. Magizines were known to be very fragile. Had a range of 3000 meters. STG 44 (Gestapo) The very first assualt rifle. Chambered for the 7.92x33mm Kurz cartridge, 30 round magazine, and a range of 600 meters. Could switch from devestating full auto to amazingly accurate semi-auto. Known to be highly effective, even compared to some assualt rifles today. Battle Blackshirts: 6 'Gestapo: 6 ' A group of six Gestapo have recived report of a group of Italians aiming to destroy Germany from within. Little did they know they were here to help and there was a miss translation. They were at a group of warehouses, when they spot six Blackshirts arming themselves. The Gestapo leader raised his STG 44, with his other men raising their weapons as well. Between the six of them are two STG's, three MP40's, and one 98K rifle, with all of them carrying a pistol and dagger. The Blackshirts had one Breda, four Model 38's, and one Carcano rifle, all with pistols. The Gestapo opened fire, riddling one Blackshirt and injuring another. The Blackshirts opened fire, scoring one kill as well. (5-5) The leader, armed with a Beretta Model 38, and one other with a rifle seperated from the others. One Gestapo aremd with an MP40 followed. Meanwhile the Blackshirt with the Breda opened fire, but he accidently hit the magazine against a crate, and becuase of the crappy design the magazine fell out easy. While the Blackshirt tried to load another, he was cut down by the Gestapo leader. (4-5) The Gestapo following the Blackshirt leader was moving cautiously down a doorless hallway that the Blackshirts had gone down. The Blackshirt leader was at the end of the hallway, just out of sight with one hand on the barrel of his SMG. When the barrel of the MP40 came into view, the Blackshirt leader used the butt of his gun to knock it to the right. The Gestapo accidently let a burst of fire, but the Blackshirt leader quickly used the barrel (with his hand around it to hit the German in his face, which caused him to drop his gun and then he swung the stock in an upward arc which struck the Gestapo and knocked in against the wall. Using the stock again, the Blackshirt leader struck the German in his face, which knocked him on his back. The leader then fired a burst into the Gestapo's stomach. (4-4) The rifle wielding Blackshirt was up on another floor, trying to line up a shot but failing due to having iron sights. The Gestapo with is rifle was lining up a shot and fired, landing a head shot thanks to his telescope. (3-4) The rifle wielding Gestapo heard someone step behind him. If he had used the stock of his gun, he might have lived, but he decided to grab his dagger. He met his end quickly while fumbling for his dagger, by a Beretta Model 38 burst. (3-3) The leader and his last to backup, one with an MP40, the other with an STG 44, were chasing one Blackshirt. The other STG 44 wielder seperated to follow one Blackshirt he glimpsed outside, while the MP40 wielder opened fire on the one in front of him. The bullets missed, but a bullet managed to knock the Model 38 out of the Blackshirts hand, who reacted by pulling out his Beretta pistol. He managed to get off a shot, but it went wild and missed. Outside, the Blackshirt opened fire on the Gestapo, who fired his STG and managed to hit the Italian in his stomach and chest. (2-3) The Gestapo went to join his comrades, but he ran into the pistol wielding Italian, who reacted by smashing the butt of his postol against the Germans face. The Gestaop reacted byt drawing his knife and attempted a stob, but the Blackshirt grabbed it with his open hand and tried to bring his pistol down again, but the Gestapo mirrored him and grabbed it with his open hand. The Blackshirt quickly kneed the German in the balls before bringing the pistol down on the Germans head, which knocked him down. The Blackshirt leader heard the commotion and went to join his last back-up, and finished to German with a SMG stock to the back of the downed Gestapo's head, ending him. (2-2) The pistol wielding German met his end by a burst of MP40 fire, while the leader reacted by killing the MP40 wielder with a burst of gunfire. (1-1) The Blackshirt leader opened fire again, but he only succeeded in hitting the Gestapo leaders gun and depleting his own magazine. The Gestapo leader drew his knife and leaped forward for a stab, but the Italian blocked with the middle of his gun. The Italian deliverd a kick to the Germans gut, the followed with a stock swing. But the German dodged under it then jumped up and attempted another stab. The Italian brought the stock back and hit the German in the side. The German with sprawling over a nearby crate, but quickly got back up and used to crate to execute a higher leap. The Italian tried to block, but he and the Gestapo both hit the ground when the German landed. The Gestapo leader managed to recover quicker and slashed across the Italians face, but the Italian used the middle of his gun to knock the German off. They both got up quickly, but the German made one more stab with his knife, and struck the Italian in his back. The Italian pushed him back, but the German slashed again and slashed his cheek, followed by a throat stab. (1-0) The German lifted is dagger in the air and said, "Saugen Sie auf diesem italienischen Abschaum!" Category:Blog posts